Dear Diary
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: Will is getting over a divorce and is told to write in a diary to control is feelings. Little snapshots of their relationship through Will's eyes! Will/Emma! Slightly AU!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my_****_ very first_****_ published story. It would be great if I had some reviews to keep me going! I hope that you guys enjoy this and feel free to comment or PM me with ideas or requests._**

**_This is from Will's point of view by the way!_**

* * *

**__**_Dear Diary, _

_God that sounds so odd. I'm a man why am I writing in a diary? I started to see someone for my anger after I divorced Terri hence why I'm talking to a book. I don't really get it but if I beat the crap out of you one day, I'm sorry._

_Any ways, I'm Will. I'm thirty-one years old and I'm a spanish teacher at a high school. I direct the glee club which is one of the best parts of my day. The other? Oh well, it's the guidance counselor there. She's __**amazing**__. Her name is Emma. I've had a crush on here ever since I first saw her polishing her name plate on her first day here. I'm kind of afraid of asking her out. My divorce was just finalized and her fiancé dumped her on their wedding day. I feel like that's my fault though. She postponed their wedding so she could take the glee kids to sectionals since I couldn't. Why I couldn't is a whole different story. _

_But back to Emma. She has OCD. I feel that should stop me a little bit from crushing so hard but it just keeps me going for her. It's adorable how everyday at lunch she polishes her grapes so they're clean. She never mixes the green with the red. Never._

_Oh well. These Spanish quizzes have to be corrected. The counselor was right. Writing to a diary would help. But I think I'll need to rename you. I'll call you journal from now on._

_Night journal,_

_Will_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the few people who read the first chapter within the short time between chapter 2 and the first! I'm going to be writing their relationship rather quickly which means including a little bit of Carl and skipping over a lot of season 2! I have plans for them which may make it AU but I'll let you know when that happens. The chapters are planned to be short but it will work since Will is a busy man who doesn't want to write in a journal for hours.**  
_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Journal-_

_The glee kids are done. We lost at Regionals and Figgins won't let us continue. I feel so bad for the kids. They worked so hard. After sectionals I was so sure about Regionals. I just hope there is a next year for us._

_Well summer has began for me and I hope to see Emma more. But really, you journal need to talk. It would make things so much __easier._

_Emma came over the other night. She planned a surprise dinner for me. But Terri came over to get the last of her boxes from the apartment. I don't know which is worse; my ex coming back to my apartment and still having a key to it or my ex knowing I'm in a relationship again. Anyways, Terri is relentless. She knew what would set Emma off after working at school for a week. I came home and found a note from Terri telling me that she had taken the last of her things. When I walked into the dining room and saw the table set for dinner. I was the only one home though._

_I called Emma. She was crying and didn't want me to see her if I came home. She knew that "our song" was the song Terri and I danced to at our junior prom. _

_I'm really starting to question myself. Am I really ready to move on? Am I over Terri? What am I talking about? Of course I am! I love Emma! Wait. I love Emma. She needs to know. How do I tell her? I really wish books could talk, that would be really helpful in times like this._

**_Will_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm probably posting these way too fast but I can't stop writing! I decided to throw Carl in here. Please review!**_

* * *

_Hi,_

_I'm not going to call you anything. It feels so weird to name a book that I have. But sorry I haven't written in a while. It's baseball season and I've been taking out my anger on the Indians more than you. Be happy about that. Lately I've had more happen. _

_I saw Emma at the grocery store the other day. She wasn't alone. I saw her with a little girl who looked to be about a year old. At first I thought it was her niece. She had siblings, I knew that. Then I saw a man approach them and kiss her on the cheek. I can't tell you how angry I was. I was about to smash the orange I was holding. _

_We had run into each other at the check out. We ended up talking for a while (and held up the line) **She's married.** She eloped with some dentist named Carl. I couldn't believe it. And the baby? That's Carl's too. The baby's name was Dianna. She was from Carl's first marriage. Of course I had to act happy for her! I'm not a jerk like Ken was. But it just pissed me off that she never told me she got married before school was out let alone had a child too. I wonder how her OCD is now. I bet Carl doesn't care about that. That sick bastard who stole my girl._

_We only went out twice but I still love her. If you were able to talk, you would be yelling at me for all that just happened and maybe laughing at me for being an idiot. I totally blew my shot with the one girl I love._

_Now please excuse me, I have to patch the hole in my wall - and my heart._

_**Will**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pertaining to last chapter (3); that was supposed to occur between seasons 1&2 during the summer. But anyways I'm glad you guys are actually reading this!**_

_**This chapter will have two entries since the first of the two will be short. Nothing interesting happens in an Ohio Spanish teacher's life! lol**_

* * *

_Hi,_

_School has been back for a month now and I can't see her anymore. This time it was definitely my fault. I chose for us to do Rocky Horror this year which might've been too risky for high school. Emma and I were __rehearsing a song in the choir room and sir Carl didn't approve. Now Emma and I can't talk at all. I should've asked her to go see that show with me instead of babysitting for them._

_I haven't really been writing much lately, i know. **But Glee got another year! **I don't know how Sue did it or why she did but she got us another year. I have a feeling our luck will be much better. We lost Chris this year but we gained Sam and we're still just as strong._

_I saw Terri again. She dropped by one day I was homesick. She wants me back. She wants me and my better paying job back. She's seeing a therapist expecting me to take her back and she still works at Sheets n Things. I'm not getting back together with that woman._

_If I'm lucky, next time I write, I'll be able to talk to Emma again. Yeah Right._

_**Will.**  
_

* * *

_You're probably sick of me writing about a girl. Especially one that's married and has a family. But you're wrong. **She's not married anymore**. She left him and took his kid with her! Take that Captain Sparkly White! I should've known something was up when she kept asking me to watch Dianna while she appointments._

_ I can't be with her now. I'm going to New York after the Glee kids are done with Nationals (we made it!) I'll only be gone for a few months but I know by then she'll be seeing someone else; men love her. __  
_

_I'm going to miss her and small anxiety attacks when the things on her desk __aren't perfectly aligned. I think this is the first time that I'm writing in this while at school. All the other times I didn't want to take a risk. Now, I don't care. _

_I'm having Emma (and of course Dianna, she's starting to call me Uncle Will) over tonight for dinner and to help me pack for New York. I hope tonight I can actually tell her my real feelings instead of just playing these little kids games. _

_I still love her, Diary. I think I'll just call you that even though I said I wouldn't. Just make sure no one else reads you._

_**Will**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'll just say that I'm so happy that people are actually reading and reviewing this! I'm thinking about writing a fanfic that goes along with what's happening in Dear Diary but as the non diary world. PM me if you have any ideas for me to include! I also want to start these series of drabbles but I can't start it until I have some people PM or add a review that includes **__**FIVE WORDS. **__**They don't have to go well together but please send me 5 words. You'll see what they're for later! :-)**_

* * *

_Hi, _

_Emma and Dianna just left. I think it's odd to say that Dianna is so much like Emma since Emma is her step-mother but it's so true. Dianna has big eyes and the same smile. She is clean for a toddler too. When I was giving her baby food earlier she cried when she got it on her face. In her defense, it did miss her mouth completely. Dianna is otherwise a happy child, just like Emma._

_Emma helped me get organized. One box to take with me, one for storage and one to give to GoodWill. I didn't think I had so many vests until earlier. We needed a lot of boxes for that. The next room I thought would be simple, Terri's old craft room. I think Emma had a slight heart attack when she opened that door. There was **a lot** of crap in that room. I think since she told me to go into the living room to watch Dianna while she organized that room was a sign that I wasn't much help earlier with the vests._

_We were packing until around eleven when she thought that she should get home and put Dianna to bed. I carried Dianna out to the car and Emma followed us. I stopped her from getting into the car so I could talk to her. I told her that I loved her. Believe it or not, she felt the same way. She got into the car and rolled the window down. Before she drived away I kissed her. You should've seen her face. I don't think I'll ever forget it._

_Well I'm off to Nationals in New York City in five days. In that time I'll be having hardcore glee rehearsal. _

_**Will**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for the reviews you all have been leaving me! I love reading them! I want to keep writing Wemma fanfics so if anyone has an idea for me just tell me, please! I'll probably need it in the future. Last chapter (ch5) was the idea from iluvwillschuester and i loved it! It was fun to write! Thanks for reading! R&R please!**_

_**P.S.: This is going to have two entries again. The **_**_second one will be relatively short compared to the first of the two. The second entry is going to take place about two or three months after the first one._**

* * *

_Diary,_

_Yes, I'm calling you that again. It doesn't seem as weird now. What's new in my life? I didn't make it into the Broadway show. I'm spending the rest of my summer in Lima, like I usually do. I've been divorced for over a year now. Oh, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Emma. I think i talk about her a lot._

_How did this happen? I think it was that night I invited her and Dianna over for dinner. Since then Emma and I have gone out together a few times. She admitted that she was seeing a therapist for her OCD. Between that and taking care of a one almost two year old, I can tell that she's beginning to get past the OCD and move on. Her divorce was finalized a few weeks ago. Now she's battling for the custody for Dianna. The odds seem to be in her favor. _

_Emma and Dianna have been spending a lot of time at my apartment like it's their home. Dianna has taken over Terri's old craft room and has now made it into toddler territory filled with toys and clothes and who knows what all over the floor. I moved a mattress in there for her to take naps on for the long days that Emma and I want to spend together. The room is so messy that Emma has a hard time being in there for a while. Dianna is an organized kid but not so much to control it in her own room. I guess it's the terrible twos that everyone talks about coming out. Dianna loves being at 'Unk Will's' apartment._

_Actually, Emma and I are talking about moving in together. We've known each other for a few years now and we've been together for almost three months. I just have to work on actually cleaning. I'm not the neatest person. Emma's already been bringing stuff over to my place from hers and her apartment is already on the market. I'm hoping all this moving stuff is over before school begins this year. _

_I haven't written since Nationals. It was rough. We got 12th place and we didn't make it to the final showcase. One the bright side, I got to sing on a broadway stage, which was amazing. The kids were afraid I was leaving them to be a star, which I hate to admit I was hoping to be one. In a way I'm happy to be back in Ohio, nice quiet Lima, Ohio with my girlfriend and family._

_Well, I have to go move **more** boxes (Emma has a lot of stuff) I'll write again once something interesting or exciting happens._

_**Will**  
_

* * *

_Hi again,_

_I have a kid now! Dianna is __officially Emma's daughter which makes her mine in spirit. The battle for custody went to court but it took only a week for the judge to decide it was Emma who would be suitable. (Dianna wouldn't even go near Carl in the times she went with Emma) Emma's trying to get Dianna to call me Daddy but she's a little confused about that. I guess I'll always be Unk Will to her._

_Emma and Dianna are fully moved in as of today, the last box has been unpacked. I don't know what's in store for Emma and I after this. We're talking about getting married but both of us are uneasy about it considering our past experiences. We're taking things slow for now._

_Glee club is going well. Mercedes, Brittany and Santana left us for the Trouble Tones. Now we're short 3 voices and dancers for sectionals this year. It'll be harder than all the others I think. _

_I just had to write this down before I forgot. I know you miss me diary but don't cry. I'll be back later with more important stuff._

_**Will**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reading! About the 5 words, they don't have to be related to Wemma! They can be about anything! I think from now on I'll be including 2 entries per chapter unless the events become very long (I don't have to attention span to write and review very long chapters!) I'm so happy that people are reading this and following it and favoriting it and all that jazz! **  
_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

_Hi Diary,_

_It's hard to believe Christmas is less than a month away. This year has been a whirl wind. I got a girlfriend and a daughter this year and I couldn't be happier. Dianna is starting to call me Daddy but sometimes she does call me Will. It bugs Emma that she still calls me Will sometimes. I could care less, I'm just happy to have her with me._

_I'm not looking forward to Christmas this year. I'm not the best at shopping for presents and I think Emma deserves something better than a song from the glee kids (but that may be one part of it). After a few Christmases and birthdays with me Terri just instructed me to buy her visa gift cards. Where's the heart in that? I guess the daddy-daughter duo will have to think of something before December 25th._

_Wish me luck._

_**Will.**  
_

* * *

_Diary,_

_Christmas began with a bang and ended with a bang. We began the day with Dianna being very excited as every little kid is on the day that Santa comes. She was running around the corner into the living room and slipped on the hardwood floors. **(****Damn you Cinderella footy pajamas)** She split her lip and blood went everywhere. I spent my Christmas morning in the ER with a crying two year old while Emma very reluctantly stayed home and cleaned up the blood that was in the carpet (her OCD had taken over at that point). She joined us just as D was getting her __stitches. I don't know who was crying more; Emma or Dianna. Just note to self: **NO FOOTY PAJAMAS ARE TO BE WORN TO BED ON CHRISTMAS EVE**._

_That's how Christmas began. We got home around eleven (Dianna fell around 6am. The one day she wakes up early she ends up sedated). We opened our presents and called relatives. Neither of us planned to see our parents over the holidays in hopes to have a quiet, drama free holiday. All afternoon we watched Disney movies (Cinderella and Snow White are both Emma and Dianna's favorites. I forced them to watch Bambi. Guess who cried watching that.), Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph. We had take out for dinner. Like I said, quiet and drama free. Dianna had a lot of energy despite of this morning's event so we went out and played in the snow for a little while. I think she wanted to stay out longer but both Emma and I were freezing. _

_We ended the day with a special gift from D and I to Emma. Dianna ran into our room where Emma was yelling "Mommy Mommy! Outside!" over and over again. I was waiting for them at the door smiling. Dianna and I had built an igloo earlier that day. She was very proud to show Emma what was inside and so was I. I had put Emma's present in there, an old copy of the Little Princess (Emma's favorite childhood book). The inside was cut out and a ring was placed in that spot. Emma had looked at Dianna very confused and walked out to find me. She found me alright, on one knee. That's when I popped the question to her. _

_**I'm an engaged man now**. I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman I know. _

_Tomorrow will be a recovery day for all three of us after Dianna's stitches, Christmas and our engagement. _

_This turned out to be a pretty dang good Christmas, Diary, if I do say so myself!_

_**Will**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for coming back and reading this! I'm going to try to write a series that goes along with Dear Diary... (It's in progress and should be posted soon!) I'm also going to have another story with random Wemma drabbles using the 5 words. **_

_**Also, for a school project, how old do you guys think I am having never met me and only knowing me through my writing?**_

_**This will have two entries again! **_

_**Please R&R!**_

* * *

Hi again.

Sorry it's been a while. Emma has dragged me into wedding planning. At first it wasn't so bad then she had me picking out flowers and napkin colors and chair kinds. I can tell she was waiting for me to propose for a while. Other than planning a wedding nothing much has happened to me. We're planing to have the wedding in August right before all the glee kids go off to college and right before the lower-classmen start their final year at McKinley.

Emma and I have our high school reunion on Saturday. I don't want to go because of Terri, I know she'll be there. But I have to go as their senior prom king. Emma is coming with me for support and besides I get to show off my new girl to all my friends who only saw me with bitchzilla during high school.

I'll be back after that happens. In the meantime look out for yourself, I caught Dianna almost giving you a whole new look with the markers she got for Christmas.

**Will.**

* * *

_Hi..._

_I don't think that reunion could've been any odder in my eyes. First thing first, it was like going back to work on a Saturday night for Emma and I. Second, I knew more people than I remember knowing so when I walked in I heard "Will!" "Will! My man! Come have a beer!" "Will where's Ter- oooohhhh who's this pretty lady?" (Emma blushed a little bit at the third comment) I could tell that we were a little late telling by some of my classmates drunkenness. Emma went off and found some of her old friends while I gathered with the guys around the bar. _

_We mostly talked about what's happened to us in the years since high school. I was the only guy to be divorced, engaged, and adopt a kid. Some guys have kids now a days some of them are going to be about Dianna's age and some of them are starting high school soon. It was nice to be with some of the guys from high school again. Although, I don't think much got the message that Terri and I haven't been together for almost two years._

_When I looked across the room that's when my night flipped. I saw Terri talking to Emma. Terri is a lot of things but none of those is nice to ex's __fiancé. They seemed to be getting along. There was no screaming or earrings being held by a friend so that must mean something good, right?_

_Emma and I left early so we could pay Quinn and Sam who were babysitting Dianna. Emma was talking the whole way home about what her friends were up to. Then she got to the part of her night about Terri. She said Terri was actually very nice to her and congratulated her on the wedding and scoring me. It just all seemed very odd to me._

_I think my life is getting more boring as it gets better. At least to me it does. I think I have to stop writing now. There's a three year old jumping up and down next to me waiting for a bed time story._

_**Will**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi there! Thanks for coming back and reading this! Sorry it's so short! I had an idea then I lost it about half way through but somethings are better short than long! But I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but 2 important things happen for our Love Birds!**  
_

_**Again, sorry for such a short chapter!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

_Hi there._

_It's July. It's hot. Emma's pregnant. We have a wedding in five weeks. You can see where my problem is. She told me last night. She was too afraid to tell me and was planning on telling me after the wedding but when my girlfriend is getting sick in our bathroom I kind of need to know. She's about 8 weeks along. She's excited and stressed. And now the pressure is on me to keep her calm. I really am not good at that kind of stuff._

_Wedding planning is going great. After taking 4 hours to pick a color napkin (eggshell and cream are the same thing. I don't get it), all I had to do was get my tux and show up. Di is **very** excited to wear the dress she got for the wedding. She's running around the apartment asking how much longer. Emma and I can't help but laugh at her __enthusiasm. Everyonce in a while we have to drop her off at my parents' house or Emma's parents' just so we can get some work done._

_I have nothing else to say but my name._

_So,_

_**Will.**  
_

* * *

_Hiya!_

_I just got back from my honeymoon. Reality isn't as good as paradise. I'm tan and relaxed. Then in two days I start the school year. _

_Emma and I went to Malibu for a week while Dianna stayed with Emma's parents. _

_First let me tell you about the wedding. It was the best day of my life. Emma wore a dress that flattered her perfectly. The color in her face had returned despite the morning sickness she had. The ceremony was short and sweet. Let's just say we had a glee wedding. The kids preformed during, before, after and all that was in between. Everyone had a lot of fun._

_The reception was where all the action happened. Emma and I hadn't told anyone our little news yet. We told all of our parents and Dianna at the reception. My parents were ecstatic since this was their first biological grandchild (they loved Dianna just as much). Dianna was confused at first and I think we still have to explain it to her. Emma's parents were speechless. I'm assuming it was just because she's their youngest._

_Now Emma is almost four months pregnant and her morning sickness has subsided. (Thank God!) School starts for both of us in a few days and Dianna begins preschool next week as well. It's been a big month for the Schuester family!_

_**Will**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry this took so long! Writer's block is a **__**bitch! These next two chapters I want to give some **_**_creed to who so helpfully got me out of my writer's block and back into this story! These ideas and baby names were her ideas!_**

**_If anyone gets the whole puppy and little sister thing comment it and you get a cookie!_**

_**Please R&R! I think I'm going to be making these a little shorter than usual or have more time skips!**_

* * *

_Hi,_

_I haven't written in a while. I know. Life's been very crazy. Emma and I found out we're having a baby **girl. **We're still fighting about what name to pick. Emma is almost seven months so we're in crunch time. __  
_

_We were talking about baby names last night after Dianna went to bed. Jokingly, I suggested Terri Elizabeth just to tease her. She got a little too mad at me for saying that and it took a lot of explaining to my wife that I was joking and that I was completely over Terri. It took her a while to calm down after that._

_In the two months we have before the baby, we also have to get Dianna to understand that she isn't getting a puppy and that she's getting a little sister. Emma thinks we need to cut down on the amount of Disney movies we let her watch. I honestly don't see what's so wrong with her wanting a puppy instead of a sister._

_I have a feeling that baby will be here sooner than I'll be ready. I don't think I'll ever be completely ready._

_Until then,_

_**Will**  
_

* * *

**_It's a girl!_**

_Baby girl Schuester is here and in perfect health! Her name is Jamie May. She was born at 5:29am and she's 6lb 3oz. She's a little peanut. Emma went into labor almost a month early causing some scare for the both of us. Other than that both mother and baby are fine. Jamie is almost the spitting image of Emma with the exception of my blue eyes. I can already tell she's going to have red curly hair like her mother. _

_Dianna is excited about Jamie but I think she's still disappointed about not getting the puppy she wanted (She told me she was going to name it Spot). Both of us are able to stay home with the girls now that summer has began. I couldn't be more grateful for the family I have now. _

_After actually going through labor, Emma is telling me that Jamie is the last one. Two is enough. If she's as much as a handful as Di is I'm going to have to agree despite how much I love kids especially my own. _

_If I don't write for a while, I'm sorry but I have a newborn now._

_**Will**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_OKAY! I made a tiny flub. Jamie was born around like March. So Emma would have 5 months off and Will would get the summer. That was just my brain telling me it was too late!_**

**_In this chapter we've jumped about one and a half (maybe 2) years. Jamie is 2 and Dianna is 5 and starting school!_**

**_The second one is going to take place in January. So I guess almost 5 months after the 1st half._**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

_Hey there..._

_I haven't written in a while, I know but having two kids is very crazy. Dianna started Kindergarten on Monday. Dropping her off was easier than I thought. She was totally ready for it. Emma had a hard time with it and cried a little bit in the car on the way to work. Jamie wanted to go too but was fine after we dropped her off at daycare._

_Jamie is two now. She's a little chatterbox and a ball of energy. I was right about her. She is Emma's clone (except for my blue eyes). Dianna fully understood that she was getting not a dog but a little sibling. Now she watches Mulan with Jamie and explains it to her and tells her not to get her hopes up. _

_As for me, I couldn't be happier. The glee kids are kicking tail at competitions. This year we have very strong dancers and singers and **no one **is fighting about who gets a solo (thank. god.) Emma and I are going strong. I'm trying to talk her into having another kids but she's set on having two and only two. I think she's won the argument there. _

_Emma and I celebrated our second wedding __anniversary last month. It's hard to believe that we've been married that long and together longer than that. _

_Well I must go correct these wretched quizzes that have been sitting next to me for an hour unchecked. _

_**Will**  
_

* * *

_Happy New Year!_

_We had some crazy holidays. My parents came over on Christmas Day and spent some time with the girls. Emma and I spent the whole afternoon cooking dinner together while the girls showed their grandparents the wii that they had gotten. Emma being the master of surprises she is gave me my present when the girls were busy and we were alone. She handed me a small box. I opened the box and all there was was a tag that said congratulations and there was a little pacifier on the tag. I looked at her and she nodded. _

_Emma's pregnant again! This one wasn't planned at all. Three makes company they all say! She hasn't told me how far she is yet since she doesn't know but she'll find out soon once she sees the doctor. _

_We told the girls when we put them to bed and my parents when we were just sitting in the living room and catching up. Emma's parents were happy for us al well. We told them when we went to their house the day after Christmas. _

_At Emma's parents' house it was a zoo. Seven kids were there. There was Jamie and Dianna. Emma's brother, James, had his three kids there, Max, Elizabeth, Annabelle and her sister, Elaine had her two boys there Justin and Tyler. It was very crazy there but we sent the kids outside to play in the snow so the parents could have some peace and quiet and talk with out interruptions. _

_If I stop writing for a while don't be mad! I still love you I'm just busy!_

_**Will**_

* * *

_**yes she's pregnant again! But it's been two years so its not like shes **_**_having kids every 9 months._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I think this will be one of the last chapters for this story y'all! I'm running out of ideas for it! (This possibly will be the last!)_**

**_So enjoy these last two chapters! They will be short and sweet!_**

**_What has happened since the last chapter: (This will be almost 4 years later so Dianna will be almost 10, Jamie will be six and Christopher (the new baby) will be 4), Also Dianna started 5th grade and Jamie is now in 1st grade._**

**_The 2nd entry will be when Dianna is 14(9th grade), Jamie is 10(5th grade) and Chris will be 8(3rd Grade)!_**

**_The THIRD (and last :-( ) Entry will be Dianna's high school _****_graduation. Chris will be 12 (7th grade) and Jamie will be 14 (9th Grade)_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

_Wow, _

_It's been a while. Hasn't it? We've been unstoppable the past couple of years in the glee club competitions. We're on our way to Nationals for the 6th time in three weeks. The new generation of the New Directions is just as good as the first._

_Dianna is graduating 5th grade this spring. She's so excited to start middle school. Emma gets teary eyed at the though of her starting high school in 3 short years. Jamie is at the end of first grade and she's pretty smart for a six year old. I blame the glasses she wears, they just give her 10 smart points automatically. Chris is starting Kindergarten in the fall. He's been assigned the teacher Jamie had and he's very excited. _

_It's a little sad to see my three kids growing up so quickly. Before I know it I'll be having Di in the choir room with me actually rehearsing and not just being the cute little kid watching. _

_Emma __and I have been married for almost six years now but I don't see her any differently than the day I first saw her. _

_I need to go plan the set list for Nationals._

_**Will**  
_

* * *

_I think I'm becoming that over protective father. I've been sitting by the front room window for 15 minutes waiting for Dianna to get home from her date. This was her first date with out Emma or I there. This time she went with her boyfriend's parents and him to dinner. It's nice to know that she has a social life but I'm still worried about her. _

_Dianna is a freshman now and she's the 2nd lead in the New Directions. I'm proud to say that Emma's voice has rubbed off on her. She sounds like a disney princess when she sings. Jamie is waiting for when she's a freshman so she can join glee club. By then Dianna will be a senior. I can sense the sibling rivalry already. _

_Chris is in 3rd grade now and Emma still babies him as much as she used to. Dianna being in high school is making her feel a little emotional lately. She's hoping that day when Dianna comes in asking for certain advice about her and her boyfriend never comes. But all teenage girls come in at one point in their high school career. _

_Jamie is the regional champion in the state spelling bee circuit. She's the smart one out of the three. Chris is the one who likes to blow things up and Dianna just does whatever she wants. _

_**Will**_

* * *

_It's a **very** big day for our family.  
_

_Dianna is graduating high school this afternoon. We won Nationals last weekend and she got accepted into NYU's photography department also. She's been having a pretty good month. _

_I walked into Emma's office the other day and found her crying while she was looking at old photos from our wedding and times before that. She admitted to inviting Carl to her graduation because he was her biological father after all. This afternoon will be harder on Emma than any of us._

_When i look back on the past 14 years I can't think of anything that I'd change. I married the woman of my dreams, had two kids and I'm a multi National champ._

_Diary, I think It's time I retire you. We've had a good run._

_**Will**  
_


End file.
